pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM003: Loading the Dex!
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Team Rocket shows up in the Alola region after being sent here by Giovanni and are determined to capture an Alola Pokémon. Meanwhile, Ash receives a new Pokédex from Professor Kukui. This is a revolutionary Pokédex called the "Rotomdex" which can speak human language. Ash wants to get his first Alola Pokémon right away, and heads out into the forest. Episode Plot Team Rocket boards out of the plane, having arrived at Alola. Meowth reminds them they are doing this for their boss. He recalls as Giovanni ordered them to go to Alola and capture Pokémon that were not found in other regions. Meowth was also jealous of Persian that the boss stroke, thinking he would drag it away and let the boss stroke him instead. Regardless, Team Rocket swears they will conquer Alola in the boss' name. Meanwhile, Ash has obtained the Pokédex. Kukui goes to activate it by typing in the computer. Lights start flickering, which scares Rockruff, though Kukui asks Ash to wait for *it*. From a socket, a Rotom appears and flies around; it enters the Pokédex. Ash is surprised and though he knocks on the Pokédex, there is no response. Suddenly, the device activates, revealing Rotom inside the Pokédex. Ash greets it, realizing Rotom *is* the Pokédex. Rotom has selected its language to speak, while Kukui asks of it to help Ash out. The Rotom greets Ash, which amazes him it can talk. The Rotom replies it was built to communicate with humans. Ash expresses how awesome that is, but Rotom cannot find the meaning for "That's awesome!" Kukui explains Ash simply praised it being wonderful, which Rotom understands and shows a happy face on its monitor. Kukui also introduces himself to the Rotom Pokédex, while Ash introduces Pikachu to it. Rotom is told Pikachu and Rockruff live with these two, so it goes behind and takes a photo of these Pokémon. Ash wonders why it just took photos and is told the Rotom is a self-learning machine that updates whenever it takes a photo of unknown Pokémon. Ash is not certain about that but expresses how much awesome Rotom really is. Rotom explains it is Rotomdex, a Rotom that took the Form of a Pokédex. Ash is confused, so the Pokédex Rotom states it can be simply referred as Rotom. Ash wonders what does Rotom have to say about Pikachu. Rotom scans it and states it bites when its tail is pulled. Rotom pulls its tail, but this causes it, Ash and Kukui to become electrocuted, making Rotom realize its entry is wrong. In the forest, a pink Pokémon is walking. It notices a Pikachu-like Pokémon, but they both carry on. The red Pokémon Ash encountered on the beach sees a Komala resting on a tree, so it licks its paw. At the school, the group is amazed Ash has a Rotom as a Pokédex. Lillie recalls the Pokédex is activated when a Rotom activates it, thinking it is wonderful. Rotom realizes it means it is awesome, which makes Sophocles interested in how it is programmed. Sophocles asks of Rotom to let it see how it is being programmed, but Rotom hesitates and refuses. Samson arrives as well, noting how interesting is that Ash has a Pokédex. Ash introduces Samson to Rotom, the former greeting it and making impressions of Arbok and Golduck. The Rotom does not understand what Samson meant by that and is told Samson greeted it, though he also made Pokémon puns. Rotom analyzes it and greets Samson back, but with some puns. This makes Samson excited, thinking he'll get along with this Rotom. Kukui tells everyone they will be doing some field work today. Kukui states it is time for Ash to get his first Pokémon, which makes everyone excited. He states the others will be "Destiny Bond"ed to him, so Rotom analyzes that as a Ghost-type move that makes the opponent faint when the user faints, too. Either way, the group heads off with Rotom. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is walking, determined to catch some Pokémon from Alola. Meowth realizes he and Wobbuffet will have to battle. Jessie confirms this since they have no other Pokémon with them. However, she notes the forest they are walking through is creepy, feeling a ghost could pop out any moment. Suddenly, something comes out of the bush, which terrifies Team Rocket. They notice it is a Pikachu, but see his neck has just broken. Team Rocket is even more terrified, but Meowth notices that is not a Pikachu, but something looking like one. Meowth and Wobbuffet are nevertheless terrified of it. Meowth explains that Pokémon is saying stuff that scares him and Wobbuffet. Still, Jessie notes how that Pokémon looks cute and plans on catching it. She grabs Meowth and tosses him to use Fury Swipes. Meowth does so, but sees the attack had no effect. The Pokémon continues to scare Meowth, who goes to that Pokémon and tries to take off its costume, only to be overwhelmed by a dark power. Suddenly, Meowth is walking through a dark tunnel and wonders where he is. He asks for Jessie, James and Wobbuffet to help him, but reaches the exit. There, he is welcomed by a Gardevoir, a Lopunny and a Glaceon. Meowth falls in love and chases them, while a Gastly, a Haunter and a Gengar appear behind him. However, Jessie and James try to wake Meowth up from this dream. Suddenly, Meowth falls through a dark hole, so Jessie and James spray some water, which wakes him up. Meowth is grateful they woke him up, explaining when he took off that Pokémon's cloth for a second, he nearly lost his consciousness. Meowth claims that Pokémon would've been guilty if they didn't save his life. Just as they gaze at the Pokémon, Team Rocket hides, hearing something approaching. Ash, along with his friends, come out, as the former feels he will catch something soon. Rotom states Ash will very likely catch a Pokémon. Team Rocket notices their enemies, along with some other people. Jessie claims this is their opportunity to catch Pikachu, as well as some Alola Pokémon, to give them to the boss. Ash notices a Pokémon, who looks at Pikachu. Lana sees that is not a Pikachu, while Lillie recalls it is a Mimikyu. Rotom states Mimikyu is a Ghost/Fairy-type Pokémon, has a costume that resembles Pikachu, warning that a scholar, who looked under its cloth, actually died from the shock. While Meowth is terrified to hear that, James notices that Pokédex can fly and talk. Ash has Pikachu battle Mimikyu, by having him use Iron Tail. However, the attack doesn't do a thing to Mimikyu despite the move being super-effective, who floats at Pikachu and uses Play Rough at him, followed by Shadow Claw. Pikachu fires Electro Ball, which Mimikyu reflects by using Wood Hammer, nearly hitting Pikachu. Jessie notes how strong Mimikyu is and will not let her enemy catch it. Just as Ash goes to order another move, Team Rocket steps out and chant their new motto. Rotom thinks these people are ones traveling in space. Team Rocket deny this, replying they are the infamous criminal organization. Meowth claims Rotom must be a lousy Pokédex not to know that, though Rotom realizes Meowth speaks human language. It starts taking photos, thinking this is a new species, but Meowth yells out it is annoying him. Ash warns the group Team Rocket steals Pokémon and wonders why they came to Alola. Team Rocket replies they came to catch Pokémon, but now are here to steal everyone's Pokémon, including Mimikyu. Jessie orders Meowth to battle, who is displeased. However, knowing Pikachu's strength, Meowth goes to use Fury Swipes, but Pikachu retaliates with Electro Ball. Before Meowth is hit, Mimikyu uses Shadow Ball to stop Pikachu's attack. Meowth is thankful Mimikyu saved him and is surprised to hear it will protect Team Rocket. Meowth translates that Mimikyu hates Pikachu and has dressed like one to show the hatred. Meowth and Wobbuffet are terrified, since Mimikyu continues to speak. Still, Jessie has Mimikyu continue battling. Just as Mimikyu goes to use Shadow Ball, the pink Pokémon comes and grabs James and Jessie away. Rotom identifies that Pokémon to be Bewear and states its waving hands is actually a means of precaution, making Ash think about his previous encounter with it. Meowth asks of Mimikyu to save Jessie and James, since it did promise to help them out. Meowth grabs Mimikyu and goes with Wobbuffet to follow Bewear, claiming Mimikyu can battle Pikachu another time. The group is surprised at what happened, and while Ash didn't catch Mimikyu, they state he will catch another one. Thus, Ash goes with the others to find another Pokémon. Elsewhere, Rotom takes a picture of Samson. However, Samson notices it took a picture of books behind him and warns Rotom it has to improve its photography skills. Debuts Pokémon *Rotom (Pokédex Forme) *Mimikyu Move *Play Rough Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Rockruff (JP), Mimikyu (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Samuel Oak asks which appliance does Rotom enter in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, a Pokédex. The other answers are a washing machine (blue), a fan (green), and a refrigerator (yellow). *The English dub of this episode aired in Canada on Teletoon on April 1, 2017, and the United Kingdom on CITV on April 13, 2017, before the United States. *Starting in this episode, Erica Schroeder replaces Kayzie Rogers as the voice of Jessie’s Wobbuffet. Gallery Giovanni ordered Team Rocket to go to Alola SM003 2.png Kukui goes to show Ash something SM003 3.png The Rotom entered Ash's Pokédex SM003 4.png Rotom scans Pikachu SM003 5.png Rotom introduces itself SM003 6.png Rotom took a picture of Ash and Pikachu SM003 7.png Rotom pulls Pikachu's tail, who electrocutes the group SM003 8.png Sophocles wants to find more about Rotom SM003 9.png Samson makes a pun to Rotom SM003 10.png The Pokémon's neck becomes broken SM003 11.png Meowth hears dark things from the Pokémon SM003 12.png Jessie throws Meowth away SM003 13.png Meowth pulls the Pokémon's cloth SM003 14.png Meowth becomes overwhelmed by the Pokémon's darkness SM003 15.png Meowth falls into the void SM003 16.png The Pokémon, Mimikyu, hits Pikachu with Play Rough SM003 17.png Mimikyu protects Meowth by stopping Pikachu's Electro Ball SM003 18.png Meowth is touched by Mimikyu's willingness SM003 19.png Meowth states Mimikyu has a hatred towards Pikachu SM003 20.png A Bewear appears to take Jessie and James away }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Rotom Pokédex Category:Episodes focusing on Mimikyu